


Warm My Soul

by zebraljb



Series: In Sickness and in Health [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cold, Doctor Eggsy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Skiing, Snowed In, Tailor Harry Hart, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Tailor Harry Hart decides his husband, busy young doctor Eggsy Unwin, is in need of a vacation.  Eggsy agrees and finds the perfect place (or so he thinks).  A ski resort.  In the Alps.  Harry tries to be enthusiastic, but as someone who hates cold, wet, and discomfort, he's going to have to put on the performance of a lifetime.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: In Sickness and in Health [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344994
Comments: 72
Kudos: 145
Collections: Fic Fights Fire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



> Written in response to the lovely Sway's donation to the Tumblr FicFightsFire event. I urge everyone to go there and donate. There are other writers, GOOD writers (you won't be stuck with me), and it's for a very good cause.
> 
> https://protect2.fireeye.com/v1/url?k=a5b2e625-f8c17544-a5b2cf52-ac1f6b44e86e-55663e474c7bb3ce&q=1&e=447de066-c043-4476-9b25-3e2f92d9a4c0&u=https%3A%2F%2Fkingsmanficwars.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190124903989%2Ffic-fights-fire-your-mods-anarchycox-and
> 
> She asked for established relationship in an AU setting with fluff and smut...and people being snowed in. I offered to revisit the Dr. Eggsy universe and she gladly accepted.

“Hello, darling.” Harry turns from the stove to give Eggsy a smile. “How was your day?”

“Don’t ask.” Eggsy throws his keys into the bowl on the table, tosses his lunchbag on a chair, and spins on a heel. “Be right back.” His brow is furrowed and he all but stomps away.

“Very well.” Harry continues stirring the chili and checks the timer for the bread in the oven. Everything should finish up right on time, with enough leeway for Eggsy to take a shower if he needs it. 

About five minutes later Eggsy returns but Harry doesn’t move from his position. Warm arms encircle his waist and a cold nose presses against his neck. “Sorry, love. Hi.” Eggsy huffs a sigh over Harry’s skin.

“Eggsy.” Harry closes his eyes and sighs with his entire body. They’ve been married for over a year but the idea still thrills him. This man, this brilliant doctor with the heart of gold, is his husband.

“How in the world are you always so happy to see me? Even when I march in here like a stroppy brat.” Eggsy reaches around him to dip a finger in the chili pot. Harry smacks at the offending hand. 

“Because I love you, and because I’m very thankful you are marching home to ME like a stroppy brat,” Harry tells him. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah, I just…rough day. More vomit than I feel is really necessary, best nurse called out sick, and that bloke who was supposed to donate supplies to the clinic hasn’t been returning Tilde’s calls.”

Harry turns in Eggsy’s embrace. “Can I do anything to help?”

Eggsy smiles up at him, beautiful green eyes sparkling. “Can I send you over to threaten him with your shears?”

“Of course. I’ll take Merlin with me. He is sufficiently menacing.”

“No lie. His resting bitch face is legendary.” Eggsy slowly lets his forehead fall against Harry’s chest. “I’m just tired. This is my job, and I love it, but sometimes it weighs me down, not gonna lie.”

“You are a good man, Eggsy Unwin. You give everything to your job and the people you help…and then you come home and have to deal with your doddering old husband. Of course you feel worn down.”

“I have another husband?” Eggsy blinks up at him. “Because the one I’m looking at right now isn’t doddering OR old.”

“You are biased,” Harry says with a smile.

They kiss for a long moment. “Dinner smells great. Lemme just go change…be right down.”

“Take your time, dearest.” Harry turns back to his chili with a smile. Christ, he loves this man.

“And to add to all of THAT,” Eggsy says as he takes their dirty dishes to the sink. “New administrator is supposed to start on Monday, so we got a big employee meeting tomorrow. Dunno when I’ll be home for dinner,” he says almost apologetically.

“That’s fine. I’ve been putting off inventory around the shop…I need to look through a few things. I won’t be in a hurry to get home, so it will all work out.” 

“Dinner was aces, Harry, thanks for cooking.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s forehead. “Tea?”

“Please,” Harry says. He leans back in the chair and watches Eggsy bustle about. “Eggsy, when is the last time you took a few days off?”

“Well, two months ago I had that flu bug, took off then…” Eggsy stares into space for a moment. “Probably our honeymoon.”

“I think you’re right. How do you think this new administrator would feel about you taking a bit of a holiday?”

Eggsy turns to stare at him. “A holiday?”

“Yes. You have been working yourself to the bone at the office, and then you volunteer at the clinic. You are young and strong, but it won’t take much for you to burn yourself out. My only stress is Merlin barking at me all the time. I think you need a holiday.”

Eggsy slowly starts to smile. “Really? A holiday? Time away with you?”

“If you wish me to come along,” Harry says, looking down at the table so he doesn’t smile.

“What the hell, Harry? Of COURSE I want you along? Who else would I go on holiday with?” Eggsy says incredulously. Harry looks up, gives him a wink, and Eggsy actually growls at him. “Wanker.” The tea kettle whistles and he prepares two cups of tea. “What did you have in mind?”

“You plan it…you did so well with our honeymoon.”

“Something different,” Eggsy muses, already looking quite interested. “I can plan more after this meeting tomorrow…gotta get the feel of this new administrator.”

“I trust you, darling.” Harry stirs his tea.

“Even if I decide on one of those country-western dude ranches in the States?”

“If that is what you decide, Merlin will be your husband for the duration of your holiday,” Harry informs him, and Eggsy snorts into his tea.

Harry is the first one home the next day, even after an extra two hours in the shop with Merlin. He’d practically run away from his best friend and his ‘new and improved inventory spreadsheet,’ Merlin literally yanking him back by the lapel of his jacket at the last minute. “Ye need to come into the twenty-first century, Harry,” Merlin growled.

So Harry spouted numbers, Merlin happily entered them into his spreadsheet, and Harry is now letting himself into their home at half-seven. He yawns and goes up to change into a jumper and comfortable trousers before poking about in the refrigerator. He smiles as he finds leftover takeaway fried chicken on the back of a shelf. He’d told Eggsy he’d thrown it away after receiving a lengthy lecture about cholesterol in men over fifty.

Harry manages to finish the chicken off and is washing his hands when he hears the front door open. He guiltily disposes of the evidence and is sitting at the table flipping through a magazine when Eggsy comes running down the hall. “Switzerland.”

“Hello to you, too, darling,” Harry says, a bit confused. “I’m not sure how to respond. A small, neutral, landlocked country in Europe. Known for chocolate and cheese and timepieces. The Alps. It’s where the Von Trapp family escaped to in ‘The Sound of Music.’ I do believe Velcro was invented there…” Harry thinks for a moment.

Eggsy stares at him. “Bloody hell, Harry. That’s a lot of random facts.”

Harry taps the side of his head. “Full of useless information. Unlike your rather admirable brain.” He turns his face up for a kiss.

“Thanks for the…” Eggsy smacks his lips. “You’ve been eating fried chicken.” Harry blushes. “Harry, you KNOW what that does to your arteries, and I want to keep you around as long as possible.”

“I doubt one chicken leg…” Eggsy clears his throat. “I doubt one thigh, one leg, and one wing will be sending me to the A and E.”

“Whatever,” Eggsy grumbles. He pets Harry’s head and kisses him again. “I love you.”

“And I love you. Why did you come tumbling in here shouting about Switzerland?”

“Because THAT’S where we’re going on holiday.”

Harry stares at him in shock. “I beg your pardon?” He’d figured Eggsy would want a weekend in the Highlands, or a Doctor Who excursion to Cardiff, or perhaps a week on a sunny beach somewhere.

“Switzerland,” Eggsy says, bouncing on his heels. “Wait for it…skiing in Switzerland.”

“Oh.” Harry calmly gets up and goes to the refrigerator for a drink. 

“Robin at the office told me all about it. She and her fiancé went there last year and loved it. They saved up for months, but we don’t gotta do that, do we?” Eggsy beams at Harry. “Since I got the most economically savvy husband in the history of the banking system.”

“I do like to save,” Harry admits. 

“There’s sweet little chalets, and ski runs, and hiking trails…fireplaces, warm drinks…walking hand and hand in the snow…” Eggsy almost giggles. “Sounds heavenly, right?”

“Heavenly,” Harry echoes. “Enough about the holiday plans, darling, how did your meeting go?”

“Really well, actually.” Eggsy starts poking through the refrigerator for his own dinner. “Expected the bloke to be a right tosser, but he wasn’t.” Harry loves when Eggsy’s old Estuary speech weaves through his current diction and vocabulary. “Young guy, name’s Richard. Scottish. He’s apparently whipped more than one office into shape without letting employees go OR revamping the entire system. I’m actually really looking forward to working with him. Seems to understand doctors, too…I guess his Da was a surgeon or something?”

“So…young. Scottish. Efficient. With a working knowledge of medicine?” Harry frowns. “I don’t know if I like the picture you’re painting. I’m sure I’m not going out on a limb to assume he’s attractive as well?”

“Harry…are you jealous?” Eggsy asks incredulously. 

“Of course not. He is your boss, technically. You’d never do anything with your boss.” Harry sips at his drink.

Eggsy plucks the glass from Harry’s hand and slams it onto the table. “Sit down, Mr. Hart-Unwin,” he orders and Harry meekly falls into his chair. Eggsy straddles his waist and takes Harry’s face in his hands. “Listen and listen good. I would never do anything AT ALL, because I am happily married to the fittest, sexiest, filthiest, smartest…although not smart at this very moment…bloke in England. Am I making myself clear?” Harry nods as best he can. “I love you. I can’t believe you even…” Eggsy looks into Harry’s eyes. “Oh,” he says almost sadly. “THAT’s the problem. I should have seen it, but I’ve been so busy…”

“What?” Harry grumbles, still stuck on the idea of Eggsy’s handsome new administrator.

“You’re sex-deprived and it’s affecting your brain.” Eggsy lets out an exaggerated sigh and gets back up. “Come along with Dr. Unwin, sir. He’ll make you ALL better.”

“Eggsy,” Harry protests, but his husband takes him by the hand and all but drags him to the bedroom.

“Nothing a bit of cocksucking won’t fix,” he hears Eggsy say.

Who is Harry to argue with a doctor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of COURSE 'Richard' is fancast as Richard Madden.

“Harry.”

“Hmmm?” Harry looks up from the trousers he’s hemming. “What is that?”

“Food.” Merlin gives him an odd look. “It’s lunchtime. Ye told me to order something in, I got sandwiches and soup.”

“Lovely. Thank you, Hamish.” Harry stands up and stretches, wincing at the way his neck cracks. “I didn’t realize I’d been in here so long.”

“Yes, ye have hermitted yourself away today. Actually, you’ve hermitted yourself away every day this week.” Merlin wiggles the bag. “Come to my office, we’ll eat there.”

“All right. Let me wash my hands.” Harry neatly hangs up the trousers before heading to the tiny loo to wash his hands.

When he arrives in Merlin’s office there are two sandwiches, crisps, and bottles of water set up on the surface of his desk. “Ham and cheese, chicken salad. Take your pick.”

“I believe I will have both.” Harry switches halves of sandwiches around and sits down. “Thank you again.”

“Something on your mind?” Merlin observes him calmly as he takes a bite of his sandwich. He chews, swallows, and adds, “You’ve been…hiding. As in hiding from your husband.” Merlin takes something from his pocket. Harry recognizes his own mobile. “Ye dinnae leave this on the counter by accident, Harry. Is there a problem with you and Eggsy?”

“No,” Harry sighs. “Nothing I haven’t created all by myself. I suggested a holiday, and he’s become quite…enthusiastic in the planning.”

“How intriguing.”

“Nothing’s written in stone yet, and I’ve tried to divert him. If he…” The mobile rings in Merlin’s hand, causing them both to jump. Merlin holds it out and Harry sees his husband’s name on the screen. Harry sighs and answers it. “Hello, dearest.”

“Harry! Listen, I don’t have another patient until two, thought I might come over and say hi?”

“I’m always glad to see you, Eggsy. Please do stop by.”

“Aces. See you soon.”

Harry puts the phone in his own pocket. “I suppose I should be quite thankful he’s getting away at all. The practice has a new administrator, and that could possibly have gone quite badly. But apparently the young man is very kind, very efficient, and very good at his job. Everyone loves him.” Harry bites into his own sandwich.

“Harry Hart…green is such an unattractive color on ye,” Merlin drawls. “Ye are jealous of this faceless young administrator.”

“My husband loves me,” Harry says primly. “Of that I am certain.”

“That is nae the question. The question is whether the administrator loves your husband.”

“You are quite ridiculous,” Harry tells him. “I refuse to discuss this further.” He thinks about this Richard often enough. He’s lain awake in the dark more than one night, Eggsy snoring beside him, wondering about the man whose name now comes up in almost every conversation they have about Eggsy’s work. He trusts Eggsy, believes in him, but he also knows the charm and attractiveness of his beautiful husband. “Were you able to help Tilde?”

“Aye. The man involved is a walking cockstain,” Merlin announces calmly and Harry chokes on his crisps. “He promised the clinic so much…and it ends up he has nothing to give. He was trying to get up Tilde’s skirt, if ye get my meaning.”

“I’m sure you set him straight.”

“I did. I showed up at his place of business, waited for him to come out, and informed him that if he did nae give a donation of at least half his next paycheck, I would wait for him again with less pleasant conversation and more physical activity.” Merlin cracks his knuckles.

“You are quite scary at times, do you know that?” Harry asks.

“I do, and for once I used it to help someone else.” Merlin actually looks pleased with his thuggish dramatics.

They’re just about finished with their lunch when someone knocks on the door. “Hey,” Eggsy says, poking his head in.

“Come in, lad. Nice to see you.”

“You, too, Merlin.” Eggsy claps him on the shoulder as he goes by. “Hello, love.” He gives Harry a kiss.

“Eggsy. Are you hungry? We have an extra sandwich…”

“No, I’m fine. Ate at the office, I promise,” Eggsy vows when Harry makes a face. “Richard ordered in Italian.”

“That was quite nice of him,” Harry said, trying to keep his face and voice neutral. 

“So…I figured it out. Know where we’re going.” Eggsy slaps a brochure down on the desk. “Grindelwald.”

“Like in Harry Potter?” Merlin asks.

Eggsy grins at him. “Not quite, Merlin, but I love the reference. It’s a town in Switzerland. There’s this great resort there, only a few years old. Richard was telling me all about it. It’s within our means, and it has so much to offer. Skiing, restaurants, and get this…in the winter you can’t even GET there unless you go by cable car. Doesn’t that sound amazing, Harry?”

“Amazing,” Harry echoes.

“Imagine us snowed away in a sweet little ski resort.” Eggsy sighs happily and Harry curses himself for the way he’s been acting.

“Do ye ski, Eggsy?” Merlin asks.

“I have…had a friend in uni who took me, and then I’ve been twice since. Never to a place like this, though.” He looks at Harry imploringly. “Sound okay, love? If you give the go-ahead, I’ll see when I can get off work and we’ll make a reservation right away.”

“It sounds like this is what you’d like, darling, so it’s what I’d like as well.”

“Fantastic.” Eggsy beams up at him and Harry can’t help but give him.

Two hours later Harry is finished with his hemming and working on the buttons of a different suit. “I see you hovering,” he says without looking up. “If you’re attempting to be menacing, it isn’t working.”

“Ye were nae joking about Eggsy and his enthusiasm for your holiday plans.” Merlin saunters in and sits down. “He is quite excited.”

“Yes. The place does seem to hold a rustic charm.” Harry motions with his needle to the small table by his side. Merlin picks up the brochure. “For a far from rustic price.”

“Ye have the money,” Merlin points out. “For a humble tailor, ye save well.” Harry nods in thanks. “But why in the world did ye tell him ye wanted to go skiing?”

“I didn’t!” Harry protests, putting the jacket down. “I simply mentioned a holiday, and he came running into the house one day babbling on about Switzerland. And this was BEFORE bloody Richard told him how wonderful it was. He seemed so happy, I couldn’t say no.”

“Ye hate the cold. And the wet. And physical activity other than the gym.” Merlin tilts his head to the side. “He’s your husband. He should know this.”

“It rarely snows here so he is unaware of my hatred for the fluffy white rubbish.” Harry shudders. “I’m sure he feels I only dislike the rain, since we get enough of it. And it isn’t like we’ve had lengthy discussions about the pros and cons of skiing. I want him happy, Hamish, and if a slight bit of discomfort on my part can make him this happy? I will go along with it.”

“When he finds out how unhappy ye are, he will be furious with ye,” Merlin points out. 

“I won’t let him know. I will be the happiest husband that ever went on a holiday.” Harry’s shoulder sags. “Because who wouldn’t be happy locked away in a ski chalet with a handsome young man twenty years his junior?”

“You.” Merlin gets up and leaves the room.

“Don’t change,” Eggsy announces as soon as he walks into the house.

“I will do my level best, darling, although my hair is starting to pick up an alarming glint of grey,” Harry says mournfully. “Especially in fluorescent lighting.”

“Not like that, silly Harry.” Eggsy gives him a smacking kiss. “Don’t change your clothes. Keep your suit on, I’m taking you out for dinner.”

“A dinner date?” Harry asks with a pleased grin. “We haven’t gone out on a date in…”

“…way too long,” Eggsy finishes. “I’m not even going to shower, just change out of my scrubs and into a suit. I’m feeling scallops, what do you think?”

“Seafood sounds delicious,” Harry agrees. “I pulled some things out for dinner, but they can keep until tomorrow.” He heads to the kitchen and puts everything away, whistling as he works. He loves going out with Eggsy on his arm, loves showing him off to everyone within eyesight. Harry might be a stuffy aging tailor, but he has this example of perfection in bed with him every night.

And Eggsy does look perfect when he returns downstairs in a grey suit made by Harry’s own hand. “Ready?”

“Do we have to go?” Harry presses Eggsy against the front door, his hand sliding down to cup between Eggsy’s legs. “You look simply divine in this.”

“Harry,” Eggsy groans, dipping his head to the side a bit. Harry takes him up on the offer and nibbles along the cord of his neck. “I’m hungry.”

“So am I,” Harry growls against his skin. “Promise I will get to feast upon your beautiful body upon our return?”

“Someone’s been reading poetry again,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “Yes, Harry, I promise to be balls deep in you before midnight.”

“And you call ME poetic,” Harry says wryly. 

“I called for a cab,” Eggsy says, tugging Harry toward the street and away from where the car is parked. “Figured we might want to indulge in a little wine with dinner.”

“Well, this IS romantic. Seafood dinner, wine…and it looks like I might get lucky.”

“Indeed it does.” Eggsy holds the door of the cab so Harry can climb in. He gives the driver the name of one of their favorite restaurants and settles back against the seat, taking Harry’s hand in his. He sighs happily and leans his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Everything all right, darling?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just a bit worn out from work…everything’s topsy-turvy with the new administration and all, although Richard’s doing his best to keep the status quo. Being with you settles me.” 

“Well, I’m glad I can be your safe place to land,” Harry murmurs. Eggsy squeezes his hand. 

When they arrive at the restaurant the dining room is already half-full, and they unfortunately cannot get their favorite table in the corner. “Reserved,” the host says regretfully. “I AM sorry, Mr. Unwin.”

“That’s fine, Robert. Wherever you can put us will do,” Eggsy says. 

“I’ll do my best to give you some privacy.” Robert finds them a small table along the wall that isn’t as secluded, but at least affords them some intimacy. “I do apologize.”

“Robert, it’s fine,” Eggsy insists.

“Indeed. It’s not as if we had reservations,” Harry says.

“Edward will be over directly to take your wine order.” Robert gives them the menus and walks away.

“Don’t even need to look. I’ve been thinking about their scallops all day,” Eggsy tells him. Edward approaches with the wine list and Eggsy orders before Harry can even open his mouth. “Chenin blanc.”

“Excellent choice, sir,” Edward says with a nod. 

Harry looks at Eggsy in amazement. “What’s going on here?”

“Told you. Wining and dining my handsome husband.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and kisses his wedding ring.

“Well, I appreciate the effort, Eggsy, but I’m a sure thing.” 

Eggsy laughs out loud, drawing the attention of a few other diners. “I certainly hope so…I’ve been researching wine in my spare time all day today.”

“Darling,” Harry says, touched. “You know none of that matters to me, correct? I’m happy just being with you, no matter where we are and what we’re eating.”

“Yes, I know.” Eggsy rubs Harry’s fingers with his own. “You’re around posh people all day. Men who know what kind of knot should go in what tie, and what fork to use with what course.”

“Customers,” Harry points out.

“But you move so comfortably in that world, Harry…and then you come home to dinner with me. Me, in my trakkies with the hole in the knee and the hoodie with the ketchup stains on it.” Eggsy shrugs. “Just wonder sometimes if you don’t deserve better.”

Harry leans across the table and speaks quietly. “Dearest, I have exactly what I deserve. The handsomest doctor on the planet, who looks absolutely adorable in his hoodie with the ketchup stains on it. A night at home with you, snuggling on the sofa, is worth ten fancy dinners with anyone else.” Harry swallows the lump in his throat. He means every word…and it shocks him that Eggsy occasionally feels as awkward as he does, even after all this time.

“I love you, Harry.” Eggsy looks as if he wishes to kiss him. He kisses Harry’s hand instead.

“Dr. Unwin?”

They both look up, Harry with a bit of irritation, Eggsy with a suddenly flashing grin. “Richard! What a surprise!”

“Isn’t it? All the restaurants in the city and we meet. Although I must admit…ye talked this place up so much over lunch the other day that I decided I had to try it.”

Harry’s heart sinks harder and faster the more the man talks. He’s beautiful. Dark curly hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sparkling blue eyes, and – worst of all – completely kissable fluffy lips. Those lips are currently pulled into a sly grin as the man looks at Eggsy. 

“Yes, it’s one of our favorites.” Eggsy seems to suddenly remember he has a husband. “Harry, this is Richard, our new administrator. Richard, this is my husband, Harry Hart-Unwin.”

“A pleasure,” Harry says politely, holding out his hand. “Eggsy has told me so much about you.” _Except that you’re bloody fucking gorgeous and much closer to his age than I am._

Richard actually snorts. “Not half as much as he’s told me about you, I’m sure. I dinnae think Dr. Unwin can get through a sentence without mentioning your name at least once.”

“You’re too kind,” Harry says.

“And you’re exaggerating,” Eggsy says. “Won’t you join us? You don’t mind, do you, Harry?”

“Of course not.” Harry plasters a polite expression onto his face.

“You’re on a date.”

“No, it’s fine!” Eggsy protests. Harry keeps silent, remembering that technically this man has the ability to get Eggsy fired.

“Only for a moment. I’m meeting an old friend for dinner.” Richard motions to their favorite table. “They’re holding a table for us.” He slides onto the third chair.

“Eggsy says things are going quite well with the transition at the office,” Harry says.

“Well, I’m fortunate that I didn’t have to do much hiring or firing. They have an incredible staff who works well together. And your husband is one of the best cogs in the machine.” Richard winks at Eggsy. “Everyone loves him and wants to work with him. And the patients adore him.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Harry says. He knows how good Eggsy is with the patients, especially the children.

“I took your advice regarding our holiday, Richard…we’re going to Grindelwald.”

“Wonderful!” Richard exclaims. “You’re going to love it. The food is excellent and the views are breathtaking. And the snow? Perfect for skiing. Do you ski, Mr. Unwin-Hart?”

“Harry, please,” Harry says. “And no, not in a very long time.”

“Really?” Eggsy asks in surprise. “You never said…”

“But you had me at excellent food and breathtaking views,” Harry interrupts, not wishing to air any sort of private laundry in front of this handsome stranger. “I’m sure it will be lovely.”

“I promise it will. If ye dinnae love it, I will pay for your vacation.” Richard stands as their food arrives. “That looks good, so I’ll let ye get to it while it’s hot. So very glad to meet ye, Harry.”

“You as well,” Harry says.

“See you at the office,” Eggsy says. Richard nods and squeezes his shoulder before heading for his reserved table. THEIR table. “See? Wasn’t he nice? I’m so glad he’s the one that they sent in.”

“Yes, a very nice man,” Harry says dutifully. 

“To us and our holiday.” Eggsy holds up his wine glass.

“Yes…our holiday.” Harry clinks his glass to Eggsy’s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Even though I live in a northeastern American state where ski resorts are fairly common (not New England common, however), I have never been skiing. I also have never been to a ski resort. Or to Switzerland. So the resort is completely fictitious and is created with my own dreams in mind. Please do not read this expecting for things to be 100% accurate. Enjoy my ski fantasy. LOL

“Thank you.” Eggsy hands a tip to the man handling their bags. “Just bring them to the desk, yeah? We can manage the rest of the way.”

“Very well, sir. Enjoy your stay.” The man tips his hat to them and maneuvers the cart with their bags toward the front desk. 

“This is gorgeous, don’t you think?” Eggsy sighs happily as he looks at the panorama of snow and mountains around them.

“Lovely,” Harry agrees, and he is sincere. Mostly. It feels like it’s been a long day, even though it hasn’t been that long at all. A short flight, a train ride, and then a cable car journey up the mountain to the resort. It has a rustic charm, even though it’s obviously only a few years old.

“Let’s get checked in.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss him. It’s legal for him to do so here; Eggsy checked. Eggsy’s checked on lots of things, done all the research, planned every inch of their trip. Harry simply has to make sure the money’s in place.

“Lead the way, darling,” Harry says, all too happy to watch his husband’s jean-clad arse go swaying into the main building of the resort.

The lobby is full of people in various ski costumes and warm winter clothing, and Harry hears Italian, French, German, English and Spanish just on the walk from the door to the desk. “Hello there,” Eggsy says.

“Guten Tag.” The man behind the desk gives him a friendly smile.

“I’m Dr. Eggsy Unwin, this is my husband Harry Hart-Unwin…we have a reservation for the week?”

“Yes…welcome, Herr Doctor,” the man says in English. Harry watches Eggsy blush at the title. “Ah yes…I see you’ve rented one of our charming little villas. Everything’s prepared, I simply need you to sign.”

“Thank you…” Eggsy glances at the man’s nametag. “Simon.” He scribbles his name where the man points, and Harry hands over their credit card. “I read that you have ski equipment available to rent.”

“Yes, Herr Doctor. You will see the ski office down the path to the left,” Simon tells him. “Your villa is on the opposite side of this building, the one with the green door.” He snaps his fingers and a man appears out of nowhere. “Gustav, please take their bags to the third villa.”

“We can manage,” Eggsy begins.

“Nonsense. It is why we’re here.” Simon hands over their credit card and two keys. “Enjoy your stay and do let us know if you need anything. A packet of information about the resort is available in the villa.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says, shouldering his knapsack with an excited grin.

“Thank you,” Harry murmurs. He knows his husband is amazing, but seeing him perform so capably in public does Things to Harry. He follows Eggsy out the door and to the right. He shivers as the cold seems to dig into his bones. He’s done his own research; temperatures here are a good five degrees colder than at home. It’s going to be a long week. He quickly rubs at his nose to warm it up and hurries after his husband.

The bellman is coming down the stairs of the villa by the time they reach its tiny walk. “Everything’s in the living room, sirs. Have a pleasant stay.” He darts away before Eggsy can even think to tip him.

“Bloody hell, Harry, it’s so sweet!” Eggsy looks up at the little villa, more of a chalet than anything else. The villa is made of a beautiful blond pine, and the door is a joyful sea green color. “Like something from Hansel and Gretl.”

“Let’s hope a witch isn’t waiting inside,” Harry says lightly. “Why don’t we go in and find out?”

“Silly Harry.” Eggsy kisses him again. “Look at us. Chav kid, a simple tailor…staying in a chalet at a Swiss ski resort!”

“I don’t see that at all,” Harry says, Eggsy’s kisses starting to thaw him out a bit. “I see a brilliant doctor and the simple tailor who loves him desperately, staying in a chalet that the doctor most definitely deserves.”

“Harry.” Eggsy’s cheeks turn even pinker. 

They step inside and Eggsy’s smile grows, if it’s humanly possible. There is a tiny living room area with an actual wood-burning fireplace, a small kitchen, and a table with four chairs. It’s rustic and simple but with beautiful décor. Harry’s just thankful there are no stag heads or other animals hanging from the walls. Eggsy bounces away down a hall by the fireplace. “Beware of witches,” Harry calls after him. He pokes about the kitchenette a bit; there are food basics for things like breakfast and snacks as well as an ample supply of tea, coffee, and hot chocolate. He also finds a tiny liquor cabinet, to his immense pleasure. 

“Harry, you GOTTA come see this bedroom!” Eggsy yells.

Harry sighs and follows the sound of Eggsy’s voice. He finds his husband stretched out on a king-sized bed with a beautiful pine headboard. There is a small desk, a wardrobe, a closet, and a door that Harry assumes leads into the bath. “It’s quite nice,” Harry says politely.

Eggsy bounces up. “C’mere.” He takes Harry by the hand and drags him to the window. “Look at that view!”

Harry stares at the mountains. “It is beautiful,” he admits. Perhaps this won’t be as bad as he thinks. “We should unpack,” he says decidedly. “And then I will read through that packet of information, and we can see about…”

“Nope.” Eggsy smiles up at him with the devil in his eyes. 

“But our clothes will wrinkle,” Harry says unhappily.

“Oh, they’re gonna wrinkle.” Eggsy pushes the heavy winter coat from Harry’s shoulders and tosses it away. He then starts working on the buttons of Harry’s shirt. “Because they’re gonna be all over the floor.” He grabs Harry’s hands and quickly undoes the buttons at his wrists.

“Eggsy…”

Eggsy shucks off his own coat and whips his jumper over his head. He then crawls onto the bed and crooks his finger at Harry, beckoning him over. “Are you saying you don’t want to get me wrinkled, Harry?”

Three hours later the sun is starting to set behind the mountains and Eggsy’s naked body is draped over Harry’s. They’d dozed off after their lovemaking and Harry is the first to awaken. He smiles, kissing the top of Eggsy’s head and trailing his fingers up and down Eggsy’s spine. “Darling…”

“Mmm?” Eggsy burrows closer.

“We should unpack, get something to eat.”

“Kay.” Eggsy nibbles on Harry’s chest.

“I should take you on holiday more often if this is how you plan on spending your time.” Not like Harry minds. Everyone should have a sexy naked doctor in their bed on holiday.

“Naughty old man.” But Eggsy rolls onto his back and stretches.

“You have the old right, unfortunately.” Harry looks as his groin and sighs. “This is most likely all you’ll get out of me today.”

“Didn’t come all the way to Switzerland just to fuck, Harry.” Eggsy sits up and rubs at his face, giving Harry a wink. “Can do that at home for free.”

“Now who’s naughty?” Harry pinches his side. 

“Why don’t you read that pile of stuff and I’ll unpack.”

“Absolutely not,” Harry says, climbing out of bed. “I had to repack your bag before we left…it was a nightmare. I’ll not be having you ruin our clothing by throwing everything into a drawer.”

“You have no faith in me.” Eggsy falls back onto his stomach and pouts.

“I have every bit of faith in you, darling…when it comes to medicine and holiday planning.” Harry kisses the pout away and snags his pants off the floor.

He brings their bags to the bedroom and immediately finds his dressing gown. Eggsy snorts and says, “Would it kill you to walk around naked just once?”

“Probably.” Harry smacks the folder of information onto Eggsy’s naked stomach. “Make yourself useful.”

Harry unpacks his own bag before digging into Eggsy’s. Eggsy flips through the information provided by the resort, occasionally commenting on things he thinks might be interesting. Unfortunately most of the activities center around the outdoors – they are at a ski resort, after all. But Harry does file away information on a movie night, game night, and a talk about the history of the area in general.

“Thank you,” Eggsy says suddenly.

Harry closes a drawer and turns around. “Whatever for?”

“Being you…putting my clothes away…”

“It is a hardship, but somehow I survive.” Harry smiles at him.

Eggsy opens his mouth to reply but his stomach growls at an alarming volume. “I guess we should eat.”

“I suppose we should.” Harry tosses Eggsy’s jeans and pants onto the bed.

They head for the more casual of the three restaurants on-site, easily getting a table by the fireplace. Harry turns his chair toward the flickering logs, hoping that he might be able to thaw out completely from the short walk to the restaurant. “I’m starving,” Eggsy says, picking up the menu. “It all looks good.”

“Get whatever you like, dearest. I’ve budgeted carefully for this holiday…we can do whatever you like.”

“Whatever WE like, yeah?” Eggsy reaches over and takes Harry’s hand.

“I like you,” Harry tells him. “I like you all the time, but I especially like you when your cheeks are pink from the cold, and your eyes are sparkling with excitement.”

“Harry,” Eggsy murmurs, burying his face behind his menu. 

They order dinners and glasses of wine and Harry sips at his water. “There’s a fair bit of food back at our villa, but perhaps we could come here for brunch tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, yeah, but the next day I want us out on the slopes early,” Eggsy tells him. Harry’s heart starts to sink. “We can stop by the rental station tomorrow, get all kitted out?”

“Of course, darling,” Harry says. 

“They offer a bit of a remedial class, we can take that,” Eggsy says earnestly.

“Well, perhaps YOU can. Remedial suggests that one has prior experience, and I do not.” Harry gives him a timid smile.

“We’re not sending you off to some bunny slope class,” Eggsy says, his brow furrowing. “You’re fit, and you pick things up fast. Bet you’ll be fine with me.”

“We shall see,” Harry says with a sigh. “But brunch tomorrow?”

“Definitely.” Eggsy picks up his wine glass. “To romantic holidays.”

“To romantic holidays.” Harry pastes on his best smile.

At least if he breaks a leg, he knows a very good doctor.

There are two benefits to the clothing required to ski. First – and most important – Eggsy looks AMAZING. The outfit they give him is silver and pink of all things, but it serves only to make his lips look even pinker and more delicious. Harry is sorely tempted to try and remove that outfit as soon as possible, but there are so many zippers and buckles and things. He swears the fabric was created solely to tightly cradle Eggsy’s luscious thighs.

The second benefit is the warmth. Harry’s own outfit is grey and orange – orange of all things – but it is warm. SO warm. For the first time since their arrival he’s able to walk around outside and not feel like he’s going to lose an appendage to hypothermia.

Ye are exaggerating, ye pompous peacock, he can hear Merlin say. Fuck Merlin. He’s not here, on an Alp, in the cold, watching his breath literally freeze in front of his face.

“You look adorable,” Eggsy says, snapping Harry out of his reverie.

“I beg your pardon, darling?”

“You look adorable.” Eggsy stands up on tiptoe to kiss him. “Your cheeks and nose are pink. It’s so cute.”

“Thank you for the compliment,” Harry says politely and Eggsy giggles.

“So we go over here to get our skis and stuff, yeah?” Eggsy motions and the rental attendant nods. Somehow Eggsy manages to practically run to the tiny hut. Harry can barely bend his legs in his ski suit. He stumbles after Eggsy without falling on his face. Accomplishment. He watches Eggsy easily maneuver his skis onto the ground and click his boots into place. Eggsy’s grin is luminous as he ski-walks around in a circle. “Okay, Harry, your turn.” He places Harry’s skis on the ground and gives careful instruction about how to put them on.

“Thank you, dearest.” Harry holds onto Eggsy and manages to get his feet into the proper position. He feels an insane amount of pride as the pieces of wood stay on his feet. 

“He said the instructors are over here…” Eggsy waves with his pole. “Let’s get moving.”

Harry manages – just barely – to stay upright between the rental area and the instructors. Eggsy introduces them, eagerly shakes the woman’s hand, and starts babbling about his experience. “And you, sir?” The woman asks.

“Well, Danielle, I am nowhere near as experienced as my husband. This is actually the first time I’ve had skis on my feet.”

“That’s fine. I’m sure you’ll pick it up in no time.” She motions to a small group a few meters away. “Why don’t you join them? Franklin is an excellent teacher.”

“Oh.” Eggsy’s face falls. “I thought we’d be going together.”

“That’s ridiculous, my boy. You are much more experienced than I. Go ahead…I will catch up with you once I get the hang of this.”

“But Harry,” Eggsy protests unhappily.

“Go.” Harry gently pokes him with his pole.

Eggsy sighs. “Fine.” He gives Harry a kiss and swooshes away.

“Will you be all right getting over there?” Danielle says politely.

“I can manage, thank you.”

Harry awkwardly weaves and bobs toward the small beginner’s group, stopping a short distance away. There are a few adults but the group is mostly made up of older children. This is NOT what he signed up for when he put the deposit down on a ski vacation. He turns around and makes his way back to the ski hut. “Would you be so kind as to instruct me on taking these off?” He asks the man behind the counter.

“Didn’t you just get them, sir? Is there a problem?”

“Not with your equipment or your instructors, I assure you.” Harry follows the man’s lead and is soon returning the skis to their proper place. “Is there a way to enjoy your beautiful property without a pair of skis?”

The man laughs. “Yes, sir. There is a nice path going up behind the restaurant. It’s snow-covered but cleared enough that you’ll be fine in your boots.”

“Thank you.”

Harry pulls his hat down over his ears and heads for the path. He’s pleased to find it cleared, as the man said, and he walks for about fifteen minutes, far enough that the sounds of the resort die away and he’s surrounded by the beautiful majesty of the mountains and the forest. He desperately wishes Eggsy was there with him, but he can show him this another day. He turns around and makes his way back, stopping by the ski hut once more. “Hello again,” the man says with a friendly grin.

Harry glances down at the man’s nametag. “Hello, Phillip. I was wondering if I could possibly leave a message for my husband? I’m not sure when he will return and I don’t wish for him to worry about me.”

“Of course, Mister…”

“Harry Hart-Unwin, but you may call me Harry.”

“Of course, Harry. Here’s a pencil and paper.”

Harry scribbles a quick note, informing Harry that he will either be back in their villa or perhaps at the lodge. “I do thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sir…I’m sorry you did not enjoy skiing.”

“I barely tried it, so I cannot say whether I enjoyed it one way or the other.”

“Well, we do have quite a few other activities here…I hope you can find something.”

“I’m sure I will. I’m easily entertained.” Harry hands his note over and crunches away through the snow.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Harry changes back into a more comfortable jumper and trousers back at the villa he flips through the instructional binder. He’s surprised to find directions for starting a fire. Their home in London has a fireplace, although they rarely use it. It’s also gas-fueled. Harry studies the instructions, studies the supplies available, and cracks his knuckles. He can do this. It’s similar to putting together a suit. You simply need to perform all the steps in the correct order.

He’s immensely pleased when a flame appears and he soon has a nice crackling fire in front of him. He sighs happily, gets his book from his suitcase, and sits down on the comfortable sofa. He’s still there at five when Eggsy returns.

“Harry!” Eggsy is all pink lips and rosy cheeks. “You came back early?”

“Well, I’m not exactly proficient,” Harry reminds him. “And I don’t quite have the stamina you do.”

“You have enough stamina.” Eggsy gives him an upside down kiss and starts to peel himself out of his suit and boots.

“Did you have a nice time?” Harry immediately gets up and starts tugging at the boots.

“I did. Met a great couple from the States, called Liz and Anthony. About my age…she’s a chef and he does something with construction, not sure what. They invited them to join us for dinner at half-six, told them yes. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

Harry had planned on a nice romantic evening in front of their fire, but the look on Eggsy’s face has him saying, “That sounds lovely, darling. Where are we meeting them?”

“The Italian restaurant,” Eggsy answers as he heads for the bedroom. “I don’t think a suit is required…not that it will stop you.”

Harry follows him. “If you don’t wish me to wear a suit, Eggsy, I won’t.” For some reason Eggsy’s teasing comment hurts his feelings.

“Oh, babe, I was just teasing.” Eggsy gives him another kiss. “How about you just wear the trousers, shirt, and waistcoat? I LOVE when you dress like that.”

“Oh, you do?” Harry puts his arms around him.

“I do. Love showing off my sexy husband.” He bites Harry’s chin. “Just gonna take a quick shower.”

“All right. I showered already…I’ll change and go back to my book.”

“Hey.” Eggsy pokes his head out of the bath. “Did you have a nice time today on the slopes?”

“It is beautiful here.” Harry artfully avoids the question. “I took a walk in the woods…there’s a charming path on our side of the lodge.”

“I can’t wait for you to show me.” Eggsy heads into the shower and Harry returns to his book.

Liza and Anthony are waiting at the bar when Harry and Eggsy arrive. She’s a beautiful redhead in a pine green dress that brings out her eyes, and he is a handsome tall blond with deep dimples and an obvious adoration for his wife. “So pleased to meet you,” Harry says, shaking their hands.

“Eggsy’s told us all about you…said you’re an amazing tailor,” Anthony says.

Harry blushes. “I’m just an average tailor, I’m afraid. He is possibly a bit biased.”

Eggsy snorts. “Don’t get me started, Harry.”

“We reserved a table…shall we?” Liza slides from her barstool and her husband throws down some money. They’re taken to a nice table by the window, although they can’t see much now that the sun’s gone down.

Harry can see why Eggsy’s befriended this couple. They’re talkative and intelligent and funny, just like Eggsy. Harry participates in the conversation, but for the most part he just sits back and watches. Anthony doesn’t ‘do something with construction,’ apparently; he owns three construction companies in New York State. His wife owns her own restaurant. 

“She’s opening at a second location in the spring.” Anthony proudly kisses his wife’s hand. 

“I’m a glorified cook,” she insists, and Anthony snorts. “At least my work helped on the slopes today…all that dodging of cooks and servers helped me maneuver around the trees and things!” She lets out a merry laugh.

“This is our first trip to Switzerland, although we’ve done some skiing in Colorado, of course,” Anthony says. “What do you two think of the slopes here?”

“I loved it,” Eggsy says immediately. “It’s been a while since I’ve skied, but being here…it’s brought it all back.”

“And how about you, Harry?” Liza asks.

“I’m afraid I’m quite the novice. But I find the resort just lovely.”

“I’m with you there.” Anthony toasts Harry with his glass.

Harry makes it through dinner and dessert with utmost politeness, but he really just wants to get some quality time with his husband. They finally say their goodnights, Eggsy making plans to meet up with the American couple on the slopes the next day. Once they’re back in the villa they head for the bedroom and change clothes. “You didn’t like them,” Eggsy says quietly.

Harry turns around, dressing gown in hand. “I beg your pardon?”

“You didn’t like them. Liza and Anthony.”

“On the contrary, Eggsy, I thought they were very nice. They obviously work hard for what they have, but enjoy their work.”

“You hardly said anything at dinner.”

“The three of you barely gave me a chance,” Harry says with a grin.

“I wanted you to like them,” Eggsy says unhappily.

“I did like them. I promise.” Harry kisses his nose. “Let’s go to bed, darling. I haven’t had you in my arms for hours, and I’m going through withdrawal. I do believe I need a very thorough examination from my doctor.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Eggsy says with a grin. He gives Harry a kiss and heads for the bath.

Harry hopes for a nice breakfast with his husband the next morning, but unfortunately they meet up with Liza and Anthony as they’re entering the restaurant. “Oh, we just finished,” she says sadly.

“Well, come sit with us anyway,” Eggsy says immediately. “Have another cup of coffee or something.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Anthony directs the question to Harry.

“Of course not. The more the merrier,” he says with a smile. 

“Okay, then,” Liza says.

Remembering Eggsy’s words from the night before, Harry starts the conversation before anyone else says anything. “So, did Eggsy tell you that he not only works as a doctor in a family practice, but he also volunteers at a clinic?” 

They turn and look at Eggsy. “You simply said you were a doctor,” Anthony says. “That is amazing.”

“Not all that,” Eggsy mumbles, blushing.

“He does all that AND manages to spend quality time with his little sister.” Harry smiles proudly. “I’m quite fortunate in my marriage, as you can see.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, hiding behind his menu.

“Do you have children of your own?” Eliza asks.

“No,” Harry says, his good mood immediately oozing away. “I’m too old to start a family now.”

“That’s crazy,” Anthony says. “You’re young at heart, that’s got to count for something.”

Harry’s saved by the arrival of their waiter. The conversation turns to other things and soon Anthony and Liza stand up to leave. “Will we see you on the slopes today, Harry?” Liza asks.

“I’m afraid not. I’m still a bit of a bunny…I’ll leave the serious skiing to you three,” Harry says lightly. “But do enjoy yourselves.”

“See you around ten, Eggsy?” Anthony asks. Eggsy nods and the couple walks away.

“Maybe tomorrow you can join us out there,” Eggsy says hopefully. “Bet you’re getting the hang of it now.”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up, darling, but never say never,” Harry says. He steals a piece of bacon from Eggsy’s plate and is rewarded with a slap to his wrist.

Harry takes his time getting ready, finally sending Eggsy out onto the slopes without him. “I think I can get myself booted and suited on my own, darling,” he says. “We won’t try to meet for lunch…I’ll see you later in the afternoon.”

“Okay.” Eggsy gives him a long kiss. “I love you, Harry, you know that, right?”

“I do. And I love you. Go have fun with your new friends.”

“OUR new friends, Harry,” Eggsy gently corrects.

“Of course.” Harry makes a shooing motion. He watches through the window as Eggsy hurries down the path, waiting until he’s gone from sight before grabbing his tablet and a cup of tea. He scrolls through some emails, sends a few messages to Merlin, and then tries to decide if he wants to continue with his book or take a nap. His mobile rings, startling him into almost dropping his tea. “Hamish?”

“Harry, why the fuck are ye sending me emails?”

“Because I saw something and wanted to speak to you about it?” Harry answers. 

“Ye are on holiday, you idiot. HOLIDAY. Ye are only to be skiing, snuggling in front of the fire, or fucking your husband. NOT sending work emails.”

“I’ve fucked my husband, thank you very much, and he is currently out with some new friends on the slopes.”

“And why are YE nae on the slopes?” Harry doesn’t answer. “Harry.”

“I tried the beginner’s class, but it was full of children! I refuse to make a full of myself in front of a bunch of strangers, so I sent Eggsy along. I’m fine here by myself.”

“And he was fine LEAVING ye by yourself?”

Harry frowns. Fucking Hamish. “He might not realize I’m not out on the slopes.”

“Harry Hart, what the fuck are ye doing?”

“I’m sorry, Hamish, the connection is quite bad…I cannot hear you…” Harry rubs his thumb over the microphone of his mobile before terminating the call.

Yes, he’s definitely earned a nap.

He wanders to the lodge for lunch, buying a sandwich and a cup of coffee from the small counter in the corner. He sits by the fire and eats, reading his book as he does so. After that he simply watches the hustle and bustle of people coming and going. He knows a bit of French and a bit of Italian, so he amuses himself by trying to pick out words and phrases as the people go by. He gets up to use the loo and then heads back to his spot, stopping to admire a wooden chess set on a table in the corner. The pieces are obviously hand-carved and are smooth in his hand.

“Mister…Hart-Unwin, was it?”

Harry turns to see Phillip, the man from the ski stand. “Hello, Phillip. It is, but please call me Harry.”

“Decided to skip the slopes again?” Phillip asks with a grin. He’s a bit younger than Harry but with icy blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

“Yes…I’m afraid I’m better suited to toasting myself by the fire,” Harry says almost bashfully.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Phillip nods to the chess set. “Do you play?”

“I do, but I haven’t in a long time. My husband doesn’t play, so it’s been ages.”

“Want to try a game? I’m on break until three.”

“That sounds nice,” Harry says. He sits in front of the white pieces and Phillip sits across from him. Harry studies the board before making the first move. “Have you worked here long?”

“About four years. Before that I worked in France, and before that, Italy. I practically grew up on skis…I’m from Finland.”

“I see. I’m quite jealous of you, then. I can barely manage to get one ski in front of the other.”

“Perhaps if you practiced…”

“I’m not a fan of the cold,” Harry admits, and Phillip grins. 

“That sounds like my ex-wife…which is probably why she left me for a surf instructor.”

Harry laughs before turning his attention to the game. It’s been a while, but the moves and the strategy soon comes back to him. He’s surprised when he finds himself saying, “Checkmate.”

“Well played, Harry,” Phillip says, shaking his hand. “I’d definitely advise you to give up skiing for chess.”

“I do agree,” Harry says. 

“I usually take break at this time, perhaps we could play again?” Phillip suggests.

“That would be nice, if I’m free,” Harry says, pleased.

“Well, I’m going to get something to eat before I must get back. Thank you for the game.”

“No, the pleasure was all mine.” Harry stands and shakes Phillip’s hand once more. 

Harry is still in the lodge, sipping at tea and reading his book, when Eggsy comes stomping in. “Hello, darling! You look like you’ve been enjoying the fresh air.”

“Yes, but have you?” Eggsy frowns.

“I may have overestimated my abilities yesterday…I thought I might take a day off. I’m not used to the exertion required for most activities around here.” Harry’s proud of the fact that he’s not actually lying.

“You feel all right? Pulled a muscle? Strained anything?”

Harry stands and kisses the wrinkle in Eggsy’s forehead. “My sweet doctor. I’m fine. Just not up to all that today. I’m sure I could find it in me for a bit of…indoor exertion.” Harry wiggles his eyebrows.

“Why, Mr. Hart-Unwin…saying such things in public!” Eggsy smiles and wiggles his own eyebrows.

“I have much more I wish to say to you in private,” Harry whispers. Eggsy actually blushes. “Perhaps a quiet dinner in our villa tonight?”

“I might have told Anthony and Liza we’d meet them for dinner and then play cards?” Eggsy says hopefully. “I think it could be fun. You and I never get to do things with other couples. I’m always stuck at work, or…”

“That’s fine, Eggsy.” Harry absolutely does not sigh with disappointment. “You’re right, we so rarely get to socialize with anyone other than your mother, Tilde, or Merlin. That does sound fun.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “But can you promise me dinner alone tomorrow night? Just you and I, in front of our fire? I will arrange everything.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Eggsy stares up into Harry’s eyes with a dreamy smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning they sleep in until half-nine and eat breakfast in their villa. This time Harry at least suits up to go outside with Eggsy; it is a beautiful sunny day and it would be a shame to spend most of it inside. He obediently follows Eggsy’s beautiful arse to the ski shack, greeting Phillip with a polite ‘good morning.’ Thankfully Phillip mentions nothing about their chess game; he’s too busy at the moment to make small talk.

“You’re doing better,” Eggsy says encouragingly as Harry stomps about on his skis. “I’m proud of you, Harry.”

Insane guilt flames through Harry, causing his body to tingle in a way he knows has nothing to do with the cold. He can at least blame the red of his cheeks on the cold mountain air. “Thank you, darling,” he whispers.

“Maybe I could watch you today, see how you’re doing,” Eggsy suggests. “And then you could…”

“No, my boy, I won’t waste your time like that,” Harry interrupts. “You’re so much better than I, and you have this wonderful opportunity. I’m sure you can meet up with Liza and Anthony if you hurry.”

“But…”

Harry gives him a sweet kiss, rubbing their cold noses together. “Go. We only have a week.”

Eggsy sighs. “All right. But I have a feeling you’re hiding something from me.”

Harry’s entire body turns to ice. “I beg your pardon?”

“I bet you’re like secretly some sort of ski savant…you probably dump me on the average slopes while you go up and ski the expert path…backwards.”

“I can most definitely assure you that is NOT what’s happening,” Harry says dryly, trying not to show his relief.

Eggsy laughs and kisses his nose. “I love you, babe. Be careful.”

“You as well,” Harry says. “Remember, dinner at half-five tonight.”

“I can’t wait.”

He watches Eggsy swoosh off toward the slopes, waiting a few moments before returning to the ski shack. The line has gone down, finally, and Phillip’s eyebrows raise as he takes Harry’s skis. “Your husband thinks you ski.”

“He does,” Harry says with a sigh. “I just don’t have the heart to tell him.”

“Harry, I’m only a resort employee, and I don’t know you well. I DO know about deception in relationships. It’s never wise.”

“I know,” Harry mumbles. “But he’s happy, and that’s all I care about.”

Phillip rolls his eyes. “The customer is always right, so I won’t say anything else.”

“Thank you,” Harry replies. “I actually needed to ask you a question. I’m sure this is not in your line of expertise, but I figured you could point me in the right direction. I’m planning a nice night in and need to speak to someone about having dinner delivered to our villa.”

“That’s easy enough. Go to the front desk and ask for Melissa. She’s in charge of Food Services, I’m sure she can get you settled.”

“Thank you,” Harry says again. “Will…will you be available for another game of chess?”

“I should be back inside around two. I’ll look for you.”

“Excellent.” Harry gives a wave and heads for the lodge.

Harry meets with Melissa and gets everything organized. An intimate gourmet dinner for two in front of their fireplace including a bottle of expensive wine. Melissa even walks over with him to the villa, showing him how to work the music system so he can have romantic music gently playing through the built-in speakers. She promised to have staff come by with not only the food but nice linens for their tiny table. Harry can’t wait…this is what he’d pictured when they’d originally planned the trip. He just knows Eggsy will love it.

He goes to the smallest restaurant for a light lunch before heading for his spot by the fireplace in the lodge. True to his word, Phillip walks through the door a little after two. “Enjoying your solitude?” Phillip asks with a wink.

“As a matter of fact I’ve been quite busy. I tidied up the villa in preparation for our dinner, and I’m almost done with my book.” Harry sets the book aside and heads for the chess table. “You take white this time.”

“Like it will matter…you’re good.” But Phillip sits in front of the white pieces.

They make conversation as they play, Harry telling him about his work at the shop and Eggsy’s busy life as a doctor, and Phillip tells him stories about the different countries he’s visited. This game takes a bit longer, as Phillip really works hard to stay one step ahead of Harry. Harry once more has the victory, and he smiles with pride as he leans back from the table. “Look at that.”

“Well, if your tailor shop goes under, perhaps you could play professional chess,” Phillip says with a grin, shaking his hand.

“Hardly.” Harry looks at the board. “I don’t excel at much of anything, not like that. Eggsy, he’s the one…he’s simply amazing.”

“Harry, excuse me for overstepping, but it seems like you and your husband are very much in love.”

“I like to think so,” Harry says with a fond smile.

“Don’t insult that love with lies and half-truths,” Phillip says. “Please, I’m a bit of an expert on this. My ex-wife and I…we were far from honest with each other, and things didn’t end well. He seems quite nice…I’m sure he’d understand if you told him you’re not enjoying yourself.”

“I AM enjoying myself…just not the way he is. I’m a bit of a homebody, you see. I prefer my books and quiet time at home. He’s young, and he’s tied himself to an old man. He should enjoy the active social interactions he’s having here.”

Phillip shakes his head. “You know best about your own life, I suppose.” He stands. “I need to get going. Thank you for the game, Harry.”

“Yes, thank you.” 

Phillip claps him on the back and heads back toward the employee entrance. Harry sighs and gathers his things. He’s going to take a long bath and prepare for his romantic evening. He’s not going to allow himself to think on Phillip’s advice…or the fact that he has been lying to the person he loves most in the world.

Harry actually takes pictures on his mobile once the catering employees have left the villa. It is truly beautiful. A gorgeous fire in the fireplace, a light green tablecloth and napkins on their tiny table. Covered platters of food and a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket. Harry himself looks quite nice, if he does say so himself. Dark grey trousers with a matching waistcoat – Eggsy’s favorite – along with a nice shirt and tie. His hair is behaving for once, and he eagerly paces back and forth by the door at 5:20.

Half-five comes and goes without Eggsy. He’s not too concerned; perhaps there was a line at the ski shack. 5:45. 6:00. At 6:15 Harry considers pulling on his boots and heading out to find his husband. What if there was an accident on the slopes? It’s not as if Eggsy carries his mobile, or even Harry’s information. What if something happened?”

He’s heading for his boots when the door flies open. “Oh, thank Christ.” He all but throws himself into Eggsy’s arms. “You’re all right. I was so worried!”

“You were?”

“Of course I was.” Harry pulls the hat from Eggsy’s head and runs his hand through the messy hair underneath. “You’re never late like this. I know you’re wearing a watch. I didn’t hear anything, and I thought…I thought perhaps you were injured.” Harry runs his hands over Eggsy’s ski suit.

Eggsy gently pushes him away. “No. I’m fine.” He sits down and removes his boots, then works his way out of the suit. He looks at Harry, an odd look on his face. “There was an injury, however…Anthony fell.”

“My God.” Harry’s mouth falls open. “Is he all right?”

“Yes, thankfully. He twisted his knee but I don’t think it’s broken. I was with him when he went down, and stayed to give him medical attention until we could alert the safety patrol and have him brought in.”

“How dreadful. What a disappointment for them.” Harry tries not to be too relieved that Eggsy wasn’t the one injured.

“Yes.” Eggsy picks up one of his boots and plays with the buckles. “You know what else is a disappointment, Harry?” Harry gives a questioning shrug. “You. You are a horrible disappointment to me right now.”

“What?” Harry whispers, a dagger stabbing him in the heart.

“I’m very disappointed in you.” Eggsy’s eyes are full of pain as he meets Harry’s gaze. “Why are you lying to me, Harry? Why?”

“I…”

“And just how many lies ARE there?” Eggsy gets up and pads around in his stocking feet. “You haven’t been skiing. You go through the motions, but you don’t ski. At all.” Harry swallows hard. “I talked to that bloke at the ski shack when I got back today. What’s his name, Phillip? I asked if he thought you might be able to come out on the slopes with me tomorrow, if he’s had the chance to observe you at all. He tried to avoid the question, but finally told me what’s been going on. You’ve been lying to me.”

“Eggsy, darling, please,” Harry begs. “Let me explain.”

“Explain what? That you’d rather spend time ALONE then out on the slopes with me?”

“That’s not it at all,” Harry says almost angrily. “You don’t need me out there anyway…you have your new friends.”

“Do NOT bring them into this,” Eggsy says just as angrily. “They are more than happy to include you, Harry. We could be two couples out on a beautiful mountain, having a lovely time. But no…you’d rather lie to me and then hang out here by yourself. But you’re not always BY yourself, are you?” Harry sits down hard. “Yes, that’s right. I know all about you and Phillip and your little chess game. Liza wasn’t feeling well and came back early today. She saw you and Phillip playing chess, mentioned it to me when we brought Anthony in.”

Harry stands back up again. “What she saw is all it was, Eggsy. Two men playing a friendly game of chess. First of all, he is very straight. Second, and more importantly, I would never EVER cheat on you. I love you, more than anything in the world. You are my husband. You’re my world.”

“Then how the fuck could you lie to me, Harry?” Eggsy looks away, fighting back tears. “This is something small, just you lying about skiing. But what if there’s other stuff, things you’ve been lying about? And why didn’t you say anything when I asked if this was a good idea for our holiday?”

“Because you never asked me!” Harry shouts. Eggsy blinks at him. “You NEVER asked. You came bursting in ranting and raving about Switzerland, and how wonderful it would be. You never asked if I was interested in skiing or snow or the bloody Alps. You just went on and on, so excited, so happy at the idea. I hate the cold. I fucking HATE it. I hate the way it goes right to my bones, the way no hat or gloves or ski suit can truly keep it at bay. I hate being wet. I hate being uncomfortable.” Eggsy stares at him. “And all I hear from you is how you never got to do this or that when you were growing up...and this was a chance for me to give you a lovely experience, something you obviously wanted. You NEVER asked if it was what I wanted…but I went along with it anyway.”

“You do realize how condescending that sounds, correct?”

“Oh for God’s sake,” Harry says bitterly. “I’m sorry, Eggsy. I’m sorry I lied to you, it was wrong. I’m sorry I deceived you and made you think I was skiing when instead I was reading or napping or playing chess. I’m a fucking old man, Dr. Unwin. If I fell on those slopes it would lay me up for months, unlike you, who would probably just bounce on that gorgeous arse of yours and get right back up. You should have come here with your precious Richard instead of me.”

As soon as the words come out Harry wishes he could take them back. Eggsy stares at him. “Richard? What does he have to do with anything…with us?”

“Nothing at all, except for all the bloody times you MAKE him have something to do with us,” Harry says angrily. “Do you realize that since his arrival at your office you have not told ONE story about work without referencing him? ‘Richard bought us all lunch.’ Or ‘Richard told me about this wonderful resort,’ or ‘Richard told the funniest joke.’ You talk more about him than you do anyone else in there. ‘Please Richard, join us,’ you said at dinner that night. YOU took ME out to ‘wine and dine’ me, yet you allowed him to interfere.” Eggsy opens his mouth. “And DON’T say I could have refused, because how rude would that have been?” Harry heads for the door, grabbing his boots and coat along the way.

“Harry, what are you doing?”

Harry shoves the boots onto his feet and pulls the coat on. “I’m sorry, Eggsy. Lying to you was a completely horrible thing to do, and I sincerely apologize. I should have been honest with you.” Harry shrugs. “I’m an old man. I can’t keep up with the Richards and Anthonys and Lizas in your life. I allowed myself to wallow in a bit of self-pity and it grew into a rather large lie. But you never saw how unhappy I was here, or anything else.” 

“Harry, do NOT turn this all back on me,” Eggsy yells, but Harry’s already out the door.

He’s about three minutes down the path towards the woods when he realizes it’s fucking cold, it’s dark, and he doesn’t have a hat OR gloves. The night wind goes right through the thin fabric of his trousers. “Harry Hart, you fucking idiot,” he says out loud through chattering teeth. “You can’t even make an appropriate dramatic exit.” He stands still, looking up at the sky as he blinks back tears. He’d meant what he said to Eggsy; the amount of times Eggsy has mentioned Richard terrifies him. But he, Harry, was in the wrong. He should never have lied to Eggsy, and the trust that he’s always been so proud of has obviously been broken.

He places his hands over his ears and winces as the cold bites at his fingers. He pulls the collar of his coat up and buries his hands in his pockets but it barely helps. He can’t go back, can’t face his husband. He’s fucked everything up, simply because he couldn’t be buggered to stand up for himself.

“Harry.” He turns to see Eggsy crunching his way up the path. “Harry, it’s freezing out here! You can’t be wandering about the woods at night!” Eggsy removes his own hat and jams it onto Harry’s head. “Get back inside. C’mon.” He starts pulling Harry back toward the villa.

“Eggsy, I…”

“Shup up. We’ll talk inside,” Eggsy says brusquely. Harry meekly follows Eggsy into the villa, entire body shivering as Eggsy closes the door. “Sit down,” Eggsy orders. Harry sits. Eggsy pulls off Harry’s boots before removing his own, then takes off Harry’s coat and hangs it up. “C’mere.” He takes Harry by the hand and leads him to the fire. “Sit,” he barks.” Harry quickly obeys, unfolding his long legs and sitting on the floor as best he can. Eggsy sits in the vee of Harry’s legs, drapes his own legs over Harry’s lap, and pulls him into a warm embrace. “Just…don’t move.” Eggsy’s hands cup over Harry’s ears to warm them before rubbing up and down Harry’s back.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispers. “I was in the wrong, I should have said something. I promise you, I SWEAR to you, I have never lied to you about anything else. I’m so sorry.”

“Shh, Harry.”

“I…love you so much. I take our wedding vows seriously, my dearest. I would never cheat on you, never look at another man. You are the only one for me.” Harry continues to shiver, speaking through chattering teeth.

“Shh, Harry. C’mere.” Eggsy pulls Harry closer, tucking Harry’s head into his neck. “Jesus, even your nose is cold. You were only outside a few minutes. You really DO hate the cold, don’t you?”

“You have no idea.” Harry closes his eyes and focuses on the heat of his husband’s body. “I…I understand if you’re angry, darling. I can make arrangements to go home, allow you to enjoy your holiday in peace.”

“Harry Hart-Unwin.” Eggsy pulls back and cups Harry’s face in his hands. “Still fucking furious, not gonna lie. You lied to me about something so completely ridiculous. But I want you here. Even if you just wanna stay inside and wait for me to ski. But I want to KNOW that’s what you’re doing.” His thumbs trace Harry’s cheekbones. “You say you never lied to me about anything else, I believe you. But I take our wedding vows just as seriously. Richard is my boss, and maybe a friend, but that is ALL.”

“He’s young and intelligent and very attractive.”

“You’re maybe not as young, but you’re not as ancient as you say you are. You’re intelligent and talented and bloody gorgeous. Why would I want anyone else when I have you? The beautiful tailor who got hard the very first time he saw me.”

Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s neck again. “Don’t remind me.”

“Babe, you’re all I want. You HAVE to trust that. Please don’t do this to me again.” Eggsy’s beautiful eyes are full of tears once more. “Can’t lose you, Harry. I lose you, I lose my fucking soul.”

“Oh, dearest, please don’t cry.”

“Scared the hell outta me, Harry…thinking you didn’t want to spend time with me, you’d rather spend it with a total stranger.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Harry wraps himself around Eggsy. “Please forgive me. I will never EVER again be so ridiculously stupid about communicating my feelings. You have my word.”

Eggsy smiles, giving Harry a gentle kiss. “I believe you. I love you, Harry.”

“A love I do not deserve.” Harry closes his eyes and sighs. 

“And I forgive you…although I’m still angry.”

“Understandably so.”

“I’m gonna sit here and keep being angry as I warm you up.”

“Thank you, Dr. Unwin.”

“You’ll get my bill.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the amazing Sway for this wonderful idea. I'm sure she expected only one chapter. But she's also met me and knows of my inability to write anything short.
> 
> Please remember to go here and donate! Send money for the Australian fire relief AND get a great story in return!! There are a lot of fabulous authors to choose from...
> 
> https://protect2.fireeye.com/v1/url?k=a5b2e625-f8c17544-a5b2cf52-ac1f6b44e86e-55663e474c7bb3ce&q=1&e=447de066-c043-4476-9b25-3e2f92d9a4c0&u=https%3A%2F%2Fkingsmanficwars.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190124903989%2Ffic-fights-fire-your-mods-anarchycox-and

“You’re sure about this?” Harry stands in the doorway of the bath and frowns at Eggsy, looking down at himself in dismay. “I look ridiculous.”

“No one will be seeing it, Harry,” Eggsy says around his toothbrush. “Besides, your mate Phillip is the one who suggested them.”

“I’m sure they were ridiculously expensive, if you bought them in the shop here.” Harry looks down at the thermal shirt and bottoms that Phillip insisted would keep him warm under his clothing. 

“You basically told me money was no object, love…like our first day here.” Eggsy spits and rinses.

“Well, that’s different. That was for you,” Harry mumbles.

Eggsy stands up and glares at him. “So what you’re saying is we can spend all the money we have on a nice time for ME, but you don’t deserve the same treatment.”

“I…”

“You are adorable.” Eggsy gives him a minty fresh kiss as he goes by. “And you just ensured a very lovely expensive time for yourself during the rest of our stay.”

“Doctor Unwin…”

“Tailor Hart-Unwin…” Eggsy retorts. “Don’t even start with me, you ridiculous beautiful man. Get dressed and let’s get moving.”

“I’m going to make a fool of myself…and you will be a fool by association,” Harry says softly.

“Harry.” Eggsy walks over and kisses him on the mouth. “I’ve known you…and I’m not even talking in the Biblical sense…for quite some time now. I have NEVER known you to make a fool of yourself.” He kisses him again. “Well, maybe that time when you refused to admit you were sick and let me treat you…and you had appendicitis. And maybe that time when you lied to me about skiing when you were really hiding away and playing chess with a handsome Finnish bloke.”

“Do be quiet.” Harry gives him a shove. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Babe…if you really hate it, we will turn back around and come in. Swear down. Just…give it…give ME…a chance, okay?”

Harry sighs. “You’re right. I need to give it a chance. You won’t…you won’t allow me to do something dangerous?”

“You just walking around on skis is pretty damn dangerous,” Eggsy says with a wink. “In all seriousness, Harry, I love every beautiful inch of your body. Why would I do anything to endanger it?”

“All right.” Harry takes a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

The snow is almost blinding when they step outside. “Sunglasses,” Eggsy orders before they’re even off the porch. “And here.” He picks up the drawstring bag from the doorknob and opens it. “Sunblock.”

“Eggsy, we’re on the Alps.”

“Harry, fresh snow can reflect up to eighty percent of UV radiation.”

“Why didn’t you bother telling me this before?”

“Because I figured the ski instructor might mention it…not that you ever WENT for instruction.” Eggsy rubs the lotion onto Harry’s face.

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“Nope!” Eggsy says cheerfully. “Let’s go.”

Their gloves are too thick to comfortably hold hands, so Eggsy links his arm with Harry’s instead. Harry thinks it’s partially to keep him from running away. But Eggsy had begged him to ski with him, just once, and he has never been able to resist his handsome husband’s begging.

“Good morning!” Phillip exclaims as they approach the shack.

“Hello, Phillip,” Harry says dully.

“Oh, Harry, stop making it sound like I’m leading you to the guillotine,” Eggsy snaps. “Be a good boy and maybe I’ll stick my ski pole in your warm little lodge later.”

“EGGSY!” Harry gasps, horrified. 

Phillip laughs so hard he almost falls out of the shack. “Here you go.” He hands their skis over the counter. “Have a good time.”

“I’m going to murder you,” Harry growls as Eggsy helps him step into his skis. “There are so many places to bury a body around here.”

“You love me.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s chin.

Harry loves his husband for many reasons. He’s kind and generous, brilliant and talented, sexy and gorgeous. But he has never realized Eggsy’s bottomless well of patience. He explains things to Harry again and again, giving gentle words of encouragement as he teaches Harry how to ski. He falls only once in over two hours, and that was simply because he’d allowed his attention to waver and lost his center of balance. 

“Ready to call it a day?” Eggsy asks as they reach the bottom of the beginner’s slope for the fifth time.

“Yes, if you don’t mind.” Harry rubs at his runny nose. Annoying.

“Are you cold?” Eggsy looks at him with concern. “Have I kept you out too long?”

“I’m not made of porcelain, darling. I’m just a ridiculous old man with an aversion to the cold.” Harry pays attention for a moment. “I’m actually quite warm, except for my face. I should have asked Phillip for this underclothing days ago.”

“Yeah, you should have. But let’s quit while we’re ahead.” Eggsy cups Harry’s face in a gloved hand. “I’m really proud of you, Harry. You did really well. And I’m not just saying that.”

“I do believe it’s all due to my instructor.” Harry looks into his husband’s pink face. “He was incredible.”

“Only because my student is a fit older gent who always has my undivided attention.” Eggsy kisses him.

“Brat.”

They make their way back to the shack and turn in their skis. “How did things go?” Phillip ask.

“Wonderful,” Eggsy says proudly. “Harry did so well!”

“You look athletic enough, Harry…I figured you would.” Phillip gives him a smile. “Congratulations.”

“I skied…I didn’t cure cancer,” Harry mumbles.

“C’mon, babe…let’s get changed and head over to the lodge. Thanks, Phillip,” Eggsy says.

They crunch back to their villa to change into more comfortable clothing. Harry finds he’s actually sweating under his ski suit, which is surprising. “I need a quick shower,” he announces, grabbing his dressing gown and heading for the bath.

“Need help in there?” A pair of warm lips kiss between his shoulder blades.

“I’m sweaty!”

“Never stopped us before,” Eggsy murmurs against his skin.

“I’d rather save my energy for later, dearest, if you get my meaning.” Harry’s face burns with shame. Sometimes he hates his age and need for recovery time.

“Sounds good to me…I have PLANS for you, Mr. Hart-Unwin.” Eggsy bites his back before stepping away to get changed.

They head over to the lodge and Harry turns toward the restaurant. “What?” He asks when Eggsy grabs his arm.

“We’ll eat in here.” He tugs Harry toward the large open main room. 

“But darling…”

“Just hush and sit down by the fire, Harry. I know you want to.”

“I was warm!” Harry protests.

“When we were skiing. Now you’re in your everyday clothes and just the walk over here has you shivering.”

Harry sighs. “But what about lunch?”

“I’ll take care of it.” Eggsy shoves something into Harry’s hands. “Here’s your book. Go get us a place on that comfy looking loveseat.”

Harry looks down at his book in surprise. He hadn’t even seen Eggsy pick it up from the nightstand. “All right.”

“Trust me, babe.” Eggsy squeezes Harry’s arm and walks away.

Harry gets himself situated on the loveseat and is just opening his book when Eggsy returns carrying a tray. “Let me help you.” He takes the tray from his husband and places it on the tiny coffee table. “What’s all this?”

“Stew, looks like…and fresh bread,” Eggsy tells him. “We can have tea later…water for right now.”

“Thank you, my boy.”

Eggsy hands him a bowl and a piece of bread before snuggling close with his own lunch. “This smells really good.”

“It does.” Something occurs to Harry and he slowly puts his food back down on the table.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I just…we could have been doing this days ago if I hadn’t been so foolish,” Harry murmurs.

“Oh, babe, it’s fine. I coulda paid more attention to how you were feeling, like you said. It’s all good now.” Eggsy scoops stew onto his spoon and holds it out for Harry. “Now eat. There’s a good boy.”

“Yes, Doctor Unwin.” Harry obediently opens his mouth.

“Christ, you KNOW what it does to me when you act like that,” Eggsy growls. Harry simply smiles.

They chat as they eat their lunch, the delicious stew and warm fire making Harry drowsy. He’s halfway to suggesting they return to their villa for a nap when he sees Phillip stride into the lodge. Harry raises his hand in greeting. “You two look comfortable,” Phillip says as he approaches. “I don’t suppose you’re interested in a game of chess, then, Harry?”

Harry opens his mouth to reply but Eggsy beats him to it. “Of course he is.”

“But…”

Eggsy stands up and stretches, pulling Harry’s gaze to the bit of stomach revealed at the bottom of Eggsy’s jumper. “It’s fine, babe. Go play. I wanna ask some questions at the front desk, and return our dirty dishes.” He kisses the top of Harry’s head. “I’ll be back.”

“But…” Harry can only watch his husband’s tight arse as he walks away with their tray. “I guess I’m free to play.”

“Wonderful. I’m going to win this time, I just know it.” Phillip rubs his hands together as they head for the chess board.

Harry is distracted by the thought of whatever Eggsy’s doing and he ends up losing horribly. “Well, that was well-earned,” he says to Phillip, shaking his hand. 

“You should play again,” Eggsy announces as he slowly walks to the table carrying two mugs. “Hot chocolate,” he says with a smile. “Can’t sit around a ski lodge and not drink hot chocolate.” He offers the other mug to Phillip.

“No, thank you.” He checks his watch. “I must move along if I’m going to eat before I have to go back. Good game, Harry.”

“It was a pleasure, Phillip.” He stands and takes the mug from Eggsy. “Thank you, darling.”

“Let’s sit back down, yeah?” Eggsy returns to their loveseat and immediately cuddles close. Harry loves the way Eggsy is completely unashamed to show his affection for Harry. As if he’s proud to tell the world Harry is his. “Have a good time?”

“I lost, but it was my fault. I was preoccupied.”

“With what?”

“Thoughts of you.”

“Mmm.” Eggsy sighs happily and sips at his hot chocolate. “Good thoughts, I hope.”

“Enjoyable thoughts.” Harry leans his head against Eggsy’s. “We could do this in our villa, you know…a bit more private.”

“We could, but I sorta like watching all the people come and go. Go ahead and read your book, I don’t mind.”

“I’m fine the way I am.” Harry puts an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders and he cuddles even closer. Harry keeps his head against Eggsy’s and actually dozes off.

“Babe, your neck is gonna hate you…sit up.” 

Harry blinks as Eggsy gently pokes his side. “I do beg your pardon.”

“It’s fine…just don’t think you wanna nap out here,” Eggsy whispers. “Let you go for about twenty minutes but figured you should get up.”

“I do believe you’re right.” Harry turns his neck this way and that to stretch it.

“Course I am…I’m the doctor, remember?” Eggsy stands up.

“It sounds MUCH better when David Tennant says it,” Harry grumbles. “Or Capaldi.”

Eggsy retrieves their coats and gives one to Harry. “You prefer the Scottish Doctors…anything I need to know about you and Merlin?”

Harry snorts. “Hardly.”

They leave the lodge and Harry immediately starts shivering. “Walk faster, human icicle.” Eggsy practically drags him along to their villa.

Harry pulls the key from his pocket and locks the door. “It’s not MY fault that…” He stops midsentence. Blankets and pillows make a bit of a cocoon in front of the crackling fire, and a bottle of wine sits on ice nearby. A tray of snacks and desserts sits on the coffee table along with a pot of tea. “What’s all this?” Harry asks weakly.

“You tried to give me a nice dinner last night, and our argument sorta ruined it.” Eggsy helps Harry out of his coat. “Figured this was the least I could do to repay you.”

“Dearest, there’s no need…”

“Just shush,” Eggsy interrupts. 

“There’s no table,” Harry observes.

“Nope.” Eggsy kneels down and helps Harry out of his boots. He removes his own boots and stands up to kiss Harry. “Just a little love nest in front of the fire.”

“Eggsy,” Harry whispers, allowing Eggsy to take him by the hand and lead him to the pile of blankets. 

Eggsy helps Harry to sit on the blankets before pouring them each a glass of wine. He hands a glass to Harry before gracefully sitting as well. “To the amazing thing that is our marriage,” Eggsy says quietly, touching his glass to Harry’s. “it’s so strong…so solid…that it can hold up during all the times one of us acts like a complete arse.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Harry sips at his wine, sighing as he watches the reflection of the fire in Eggsy’s eyes. “Remember this morning when you woke up and I was watching you sleep?”

“Yes…was kinda creepy, Harry.” But Eggsy smiles.

“You asked what I was thinking about and I told you nothing.” Eggsy nods. “Not exactly true. I was remembering our first date…and how it turned into our first breakfast.”

Eggsy’s grin widens. “Best first date ever.”

“I told you that day that I’d never brought a man home on the first date…that you were special.” Eggsy nods again. “I had no clue just how special you were…asking you to come home with me was the best thing I’ve ever done.”

“Oh, Harry.” Eggsy puts his glass down and leans in to kiss him. “You say stuff like that…” Harry can hear the tears in his voice. “Got an interesting confession to make,” he whispers, nuzzling along Harry’s jaw. 

“And what’s that?” Harry’s eyes flutter closed.

“I wasn’t even supposed to be working that morning.” Harry’s eyes flutter open. “I was supposed to come in at noon.”

“What?”

Eggsy shrugs. “Someone called out and things got switched around. I volunteered to come in for the morning shift.”

“So if they hadn’t called out, we wouldn’t have met,” Harry realizes. He tries to imagine a life without Eggsy. He remembers his lonely nights alone in his house, the way he’d go to bed early simply because he had nothing to do. “Oh, my dearest, what a horrible thought.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy’s chin trembles. “Can’t imagine life without you, Harry.”

“Nor I without you.”

The kiss that follows is long and tender, and their hands are just as tender as they undress each other. Harry moans when Eggsy’s naked body is finally pressed against him, his hands roaming over the strong back and tight arse. “I need you, Harry,” Eggsy murmurs against his chest, planting kisses back and forth from nipple to nipple. “Need to be inside you. Need you…”

“I’m yours, darling, whatever you want.” Harry instinctively spreads his legs, giving Eggsy room to rest between them.

“Wait.” Eggsy leans up on one arm and shoves his hand under a sofa cushion.

Harry’s eyebrows raise when he sees the lube in his hand. “Please tell me the resort staff didn’t place that there.”

Eggsy chuckles. “No. I put it there earlier when you were changing clothes.”

“My brilliant doctor.” Harry pulls him back down against his body.

The kisses grow sloppier and more passionate as hands wander. Eggsy holds himself up over Harry, allowing his cock to drag over Harry’s. Eggsy moans, arching his back and allowing his head to drop forward onto Harry’s shoulder. “Fuck, Harry, you feel so good…you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

“Not half as gorgeous as you.” Harry takes Eggsy by the hips and rolls them both onto their sides. He draws Eggsy’s leg up over his own so he can reach between them. Eggsy hisses as Harry takes both their cocks in one hand, allowing the heads to rub together as they slip through the grip of his hand.

“Oh, fuck, Harry…you know what that does to me,” Eggsy pants. 

“I do.” Harry gives him a smile and a wink.

Eggsy growls and fists a hand in Harry’s hair, biting at Harry’s bottom lip. “Gonna make you feel so good, babe.”

“You always do,” Harry whispers. 

Eggsy rolls between his legs and immediately takes Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry softly cries out, arching his hips and thrusting into the heat of Eggsy’s mouth. “You’re not the only one who can be evil,” Eggsy mumbles around the head of Harry’s prick.

“So…evil…”

Eggsy licks, sucks, and even nibbles, until Harry’s at the point where his body is starting to show the signs of impending orgasm. There are two clever fingers in his arse, strands of soft hair in his hands, and Eggsy’s talented mouth everywhere that makes Harry see stars. Eggsy senses it before Harry says anything and slowly pulls away. “I love you,” Eggsy murmurs, lining himself and pushing inside.

Harry wraps a long leg around Eggsy’s body and pulls him in deep. “I love you, too.”

Harry wants it to last longer. He wants to spend hours feeling the push and thrust of Eggsy’s body against his…but Eggsy has him too turned on, too ready. His fingernails dig into Eggsy’s back as he moves from slow lovemaking to hard snaps of his hips, his thick cock fucking deeper into Harry with every thrust. “That’s it, babe,” Eggsy murmurs, a drip of sweat running from his chin onto Harry’s chest. “Come for me.”

“Eggsy…my God…Eggsy…” Harry moans, reaching for his cock and giving it a few frantic strokes.

“That’s it…oh, fuck, Harry…that’s gorgeous…love when you touch yourself, love when you come…” Eggsy ends the sentence on a whine as he pushes into Harry one last time, eyes never leaving the drops of white that coat Harry’s stomach.

“Bloody hell.” Harry closes his eyes and allows his head to fall back onto the blankets. Eggsy collapses on top of him, ignoring the way their stomachs are glued together by Harry’s spend. 

“I agree.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s shoulder.

They lay quietly for a moment until Harry says, “I think I’ve found the cure for the infernal cold around here.”

Eggsy picks up his head, looks Harry in the eye, and grins. “Sex by the fireplace?”

“Sex by the fireplace,” Harry says with a nod.

“Don’t think they offered it in any of the brochures.”

“I do believe it’s one of those little perks you pay extra for,” Harry says.

Eggsy rests his chin on Harry’s chest and looks at him. “Don’t want you paying anyone else for this particular perk.”

“Never.” Harry lightly boops him on the nose. “Especially when I can get it from you for free.”

THE END


End file.
